It is known to employ electric hair clippers for cutting or trimming hair on the head or face of a person and commonly professional barbers employ such clippers in conjunction with a comb. The use of hair clippers to contour the hair requires an expertise that is beyond the capability of the average person who is untrained in the art of barbering. Even the use of electric hair clippers to cut hair a uniform length, as in the trimming of a moustache, or beard, or in the performance of a "butch haircut," is quite difficult for an untrained person.
The use of electric razors has become widespread, and at least certain electric razors are provided with hair trimming means. At least certain of these means comprise additional, movable blades adapted to straighten the edges of sideburns or the like. However, these means fall far short of providing the operator of an electic razor with the capability of performing a haircut.
There have been developed and marketed a wide variety of home hair-cutting kits or the like, oftentimes including toothed means mounting razor blades, and while these are applicable to the trimming of hair, they are generally limited in their overall applicability. The increasing cost of haircuts has given quite an impetus to the sale of such kits or the like, and has emphasized the need for additional equipment or devices in this field.
The present invention provides attachment means for conventional electric razors to extend the capabilities thereof to the cutting of hair.